


Paint My Reverie -- Male meinen Traum

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Diese Geschichte war die Reaktion auf den Vorschlag: Künstler!Blaine und Kurt treffen sich in der U-Bahn. Blaine zeichnet immer in sein Skizzenbuch und Kurt glaubt, dass niemals etwas aus ihnen werden kann. Aber Gott sei Dank gibt es Elliott Gilbert und Missgeschicke mit Pinseln.





	Paint My Reverie -- Male meinen Traum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterthenovels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/gifts).
  * A translation of [Paint My Reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980654) by [afterthenovels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels). 



> Ein großer Dank geht an die beste Betaleserin des deutschsprachigen Raums [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Korrekturlesen und mich gelegentlich vom Schlauch runterschubsen, auf dem ich manchmal stehe. ;-)
> 
> Der Titel stammt aus Nora Jones' _'Painter Song'_.

 

 

"Also sag's mir", sagt Kurt und überprüft diskret sein Spiegelbild in dem Schaufenster, an dem sie vorbeigehen – jap, seine Frisur sitzt immer noch tadellos, er hat heute morgen mit dem Haarspray gute Arbeit geleistet. "Warum gehen wir nochmal in diesen Laden für Malereibedarf."

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich neue Pinsel brauche", sagt Elliott und schaut Kurt von der Seite an. "Und zwar hauptsächlich, weil ein gewisser Jemand meine alten Pinsel ohne meine Erlaubnis benutzt hat, um die neuen Küchenstühle anzustreichen, sie dann genau so zum Trocknen liegengelassen hat, wie man es _nicht_ machen soll und sie deshalb erfolgreich ruiniert hat."

Kurt spürt, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schießt. "Ich habe schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, okay? Wirst du mir das jetzt ewig vorhalten?"

"Nur bis du mir neue Pinsel gekauft hast", antwortet Elliott und zuckt mit den Schultern, als hätte er Kurt nicht wiederholt erklärt, wie teuer gute Malerpinsel sein können. Verdammt.

"Du hast gesagt, dir gefällt, wie die Stühle jetzt aussehen", grummelt Kurt.

Elliott nickt. "Habe ich. Und sie gefallen mir. Sie ergänzen den Look der Küche ganz wunderbar." Er bleibt an einer roten Ampel stehen, wendet sich Kurt zu und hebt die Augenbrauen. "Aber ich lasse meine Pinsel nicht zum Trocknen liegen, damit du sie dir ausborgst, Kurt."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", seufzt Kurt. "Ich hatte nur plötzlich eine Idee und wollte verhindern, dass ich sie wieder vergesse, während ich nach Pinseln suche. Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich bezahle deine neuen Pinsel, ich verspreche es – aber such dir bitte nicht die allerteuersten aus.

"Werd ich nicht." Elliott grinst, als es grün wird. "Aber die Billigsten nehm' ich auch nicht."

Kurt seufzt beinahe noch einmal, aber er weiß, dass er an dieser Sache selbst Schuld ist. Als sie zusammen gezogen sind, hat Elliott ihm sehr deutlich gesagt, dass er Wert darauf legt, dass Kurt die Finger von seinen Malsachen lässt – er braucht sie für die Schule und sie sind ziemlich empfindlich, wenn man sie nicht richtig behandelt. Aber als Kurt endlich wusste, wie er diese Stühle streichen wollte, die er im Second-Hand-Laden gefunden hatte, hat er darüber gar nicht mehr nachgedacht. Er hat auch vorher schon mit Pinseln gearbeitet, wie schwierig konnte es schon sein? Mit ihnen streichen und dann die Pinsel auswaschen, halb so wild. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass er sie unmittelbar nach Gebrauch hätte reinigen müssen und sie nicht mit den Borsten nach unten in einem Glas Wasser stehen lassen durfte? Warum hatte er im Kunstunterricht der McKinley nicht _das_ gelernt, anstatt diese öde Kunstgeschichte?

"Egal, was ich eigentlich wissen wollte war, warum wir genau in dieses spezielle Geschäft gehen", fährt er fort und versucht, mit Elliotts flotter Gangart Schritt zu halten. "Gibt es keine, die näher am Campus liegen? Der hier ist fast auf der anderen Seite der Stadt?"

"Es gibt welche", gibt Elliott zu, "aber dieser gibt tatsächlich allen Studenten einen Rabatt, unabhängig von ihrem Studienfach. Die anderen geben nur Kunststudenten Rabatt. Und weil _du_   für meine Pinsel bezahlst und kein Kunststudent bist...."

"Schon verstanden", unterbricht ihn Kurt, etwas lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hat. Er braucht keine weiteren Erinnerungen an das Geld, das er wird zahlen müssen, um seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Diesen neuen Pullover, den er schon seit Wochen im Auge hat, kann er sich definitiv abschminken. Und dabei hatte er schon entschieden, welche Jeans und Schuhe er dazu tragen könnte!

Was für eine Tragödie. Im Ernst.

"Ich hoffe nur, es ist nicht mehr allzu weit weg", fügt er hinzu. "Ich habe nachher noch eine Verabredung zum Kaffee und ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

Elliott bleibt so plötzlich stehen, dass Kurt fast in ihn hineinrennt.

"Kurt Hummel, du Schlitzohr" sagt Elliott betont langsam, als er sich umdreht und Kurt anschaut. Er grinst ihn so anzüglich an, dass Kurt ganz unwohl dabei wird. "Du hast dich mit ihm verabredet und es mir nicht mal erzählt."

Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Wen meinst du?"

Elliott gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. "Diesen Kerl aus der U-Bahn! Der, von dem du schon seit Wochen schwärmst – du weißt schon, der, der immer etwas auf seinem Skizzenblock zeichnet."

Kurt spürt, wie seine Wangen erneut entflammen. "Sorry, nein. Ich treffe mich mit Rachel zum Kaffee und ich will pünktlich sein, weil sie immer unerträglich wird, selbst wenn ich nur eine Minute zu spät bin."

Er geht einen Schritt zur Seite und will weitergehen, aber Elliott stellt sich ihm wieder in den Weg.

"Du willst mir also sagen, dass du dich mit diesem Typen immer noch nicht verabredet hast?", fragt Elliott und bohrt Kurt seinen Finger in die Brust. Was ist nur los mit ihm und was bitte soll diese plötzliche Gewaltanwendung seinem Mitbewohner gegenüber. "Du himmelst ihn jetzt schon so lange an und du hast gesagt, dass er immer lächelt, wenn sich eure Blicke treffen. Also was jetzt?"

Kurt schlägt seine Hand weg. "Sieh mal, ich weiß noch nicht mal seinen Namen, oder sonst was von ihm. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob er schwul ist! Das wäre sowas von peinlich." Er verdreht die Augen und läuft weiter, bevor Elliott ihn wieder aufhalten kann.

Die Wahrheit ist, er möchte sich mit dem U-Bahn-Typen verabreden. Ziemlich dringend sogar. Er lebt jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr in New York, aber noch niemand ist ihm so ins Auge gefallen, wie dieser Junge in der U-Bahn. Klar hat es ein paar süße Jungs gegeben, die den ein oder anderen Kurs mit ihm zusammen hatten und dann war da natürlich Adam mit seinem süßen britischen Akzent, der sehr an ihm interessiert zu sein schien, aber die hatten sich alle..... irgendwie falsch angefühlt. Zu ernsthaft, zu selbstsicher, zu sehr von sich überzeugt, zu sehr dies, oder zu wenig das. Und so viele von ihnen schienen an nichts anderem interessiert zu sein, als an einem One-Night-Stand – oder an regelmäßigen 'One-Night-Stands – und das ist definitiv nicht das, wonach Kurt Ausschau hält. New York hat ihm die romantische Ader bisher noch nicht ausgetrieben.

Aber der Junge in der U-Bahn.... Er hat Kurts Blick gefesselt vom ersten Moment an, als er an einem öden, grauen Morgen auf dem Weg zur Vorlesung von seinem Handy aufgeblickt hat, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass jemand ihn anstarrt. Der Junge, der ihm gegenüber in der U-Bahn saß, hatte dunkles Haar mit etwas zu viel Haargel darin, sanfte Augen und Brauen, die fast wie Dreiecke geformt waren und Kurt konnte eine bunte Fliege aus dem Kragen seiner Jacke herausspitzen sehen. Als der Junge bemerkte, dass er ertappt worden war, lächelte er nur entschuldigend und wandte sich wieder dem Skizzenbuch auf seinem Schoß zu. Der Bleistift in seiner Hand bewegte sich über das Papier, als würde er etwas zeichnen und Kurt versuchte den Rest der Fahrt herauszufinden, was genau der Junge da zeichnete – und hätte darüber fast seine Haltestation verpasst.

Seit mindestens zwei Monaten schon nahmen sie ein oder zweimal die Woche dieselbe U-Bahn und Kurt hatte begonnen, ungeduldig auf die Tage zu warten, an denen er den Jungen wiedersehen würde. Sie haben nie ein Wort gewechselt, sich nur schweigend angelächelt und dann wendet sich der Junge immer wieder seinen Zeichnungen zu und schaut Kurt nur ab und zu mit einem schüchternen Lächeln an. Kurts Haltestelle ist vor der des Jungen, deshalb weiß er nicht einmal, wo er hinfährt und jeden Morgen verspricht er sich selbst, dass er diesmal den Mund aufmachen und etwas sagen wird, irgend etwas – selbst ein einfaches 'hallo' würde schon ausreichen – aber jedesmal kriegt er kalte Füße, wenn er den Jungen sieht, wie er sich mit vor Konzentration herrlich gerunzelter Stirn über seinen Zeichenblock beugt.

Denn wie er bereits zu Elliott gesagt hat – Das wäre super peinlich. Er weiß noch nicht mal, ob der Junge schwul ist oder ob er den Fremden, der die gleiche U-Bahn nimmt wie er, nur aus Höflichkeit anlächelt. Und bei Kurts Glück ist er wahrscheinlich hetero und nutzt diese U-Bahnfahrten dazu, Portraits seiner hübschen Freundin zu zeichnen. Argh.

Lieber weiterträumen, als schon wieder enttäuscht zu werden von jemandem, der zu sehr dies oder zu wenig das ist.

"Mach schon", jammert Elliott, der schneller läuft, um ihn einzuholen. "Lade ihn endlich auf ein Date ein. Was kann schon Schlimmstenfalls passieren?"

 _Er sagt nein,_ denkt Kurt. _Er sagt nein und es stellt sich heraus, dass er einhundertprozentig hetero ist und er ist vollkommen geschockt, weil ich mich mit ihm verabreden will und fängt an, mit einer anderen U-Bahn zu fahren, um sich von diesem verrückten Schwulen fernzuhalten, der ihn zuerst wochenlang wie ein Perverser angestarrt hat und dann mit ihm ausgehen wollte, wo er doch nur versucht hat, seine U-Bahnfahrten produktiv zu nutzen und schöne Zeichnungen_ _anzufertigen_ _, die er seiner wunderschönen Freundin zum 5. Jahrestag schenken kann._

"Ich weiß nicht", sagt er laut. "Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, es wäre keine gute Idee, mich mit ihm zu verabreden."

"Aber du glaubst, dass es eine gute Idee ist, pausenlos von ihm zu reden und jeden Morgen in die Ferne zu starren, bis dein Mitbewohner den Verdacht bekommt, dass du den Verstand verloren hast?" weist Elliott ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hin.

"Halt die Klappe." Kurt blickt sich um und versucht angestrengt, sich auf ein anderes Gesprächsthema zu besinnen, als auf seine höchstwahrscheinlich unerwiderte Schwärmerei. Er liebt Elliott, aber manchmal kann er ein bisschen unausstehlich sein, besonders, wenn es um Kurts Liebesleben geht. Oder dessen Nichtexistenz, um genau zu sein – Elliott scheint einfach nicht verstehen zu können, dass nicht jeder so selbstsicher ist wie er. Wieso hat Kurt eigentlich so viele unerträgliche Freunde? "Sind wir jetzt endlich bald an diesem Laden?", fragt er.

"Ja, eigentlich ist er direkt hier." Elliott zeigt auf ein Geschäft an der Ecke eines alten Gebäudes auf der anderen Straßenseite. Das Schaufenster scheint mehrere Staffeleien, plus ein paar Leinwände, Paletten und offene Farbkästen ausgestellt zu haben.

"Oh." Kurt blinzelt, als sie die Straße überqueren. "Das war wirklich gar nicht so weit."

"Glaub ja nicht, dass unser Gespräch über den U-Bahn-Typen damit beendet wäre", sagt Elliott und ergreift die Klinke der Ladentür. "Sobald du meine Pinsel bezahlt hast, werden wir auf dieses Thema zurückkommen."

Kurt stöhnt, aber er folgt Elliott in den Laden. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, stürmen die Gerüche von verschiedenen Farben, Papiertypen und Stoffen auf ihn ein, der gleiche Geruch, der ihn jedesmal an Elliotts Zimmer in ihrem winzigen Appartement erinnert – nur zehnmal stärker. Der Laden ist nicht besonders groß, aber jede Ecke ist vollgestopft mit allem möglichen Künstlerbedarf. Die hohen Regale quellen fast über davon und Kurt wird schnell klar, dass er keinen Schimmer hat, wofür die meisten der Dinge auf den Regalen überhaupt gut sind. Er weiß nicht einmal, welche Farben Elliott bevorzugt, obwohl sie schon seit über einem Jahr befreundet sind.

Kein Wunder, dass er Elliotts Pinsel rettungslos ruinieren konnte. Kein Wunder, dass er sich davor fürchtet, den Jungen aus der U-Bahn anzusprechen, der offensichtlich auch eine künstlerische Ader hat, dem Skizzenbuch nach zu urteilen und danach, dass er all seine U-Bahnfahrten damit zubringt, zu zeichnen, anstatt nur mit seinem Handy rumzuspielen, wie die meisten Leute. Wenn Kurt den Jungen ansprechen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich irgendeine total lächerliche Bemerkung über Kunst machen, etwas, was sofort klar machen würde, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer hat, wovon er spricht und dann würde der Junge ihn anschauen, als sei er ein Idiot und –

"Die Pinsel sind dort drüben", unterbricht Elliott seinen inneren Aufruhr. "Ich schaue sie mir an und ruf dich, wenn ich fertig bin, okay? Verlauf dich nicht."

Bevor Kurt antworten kann, ist Elliott bereits zwischen den Regalen verschwunden und hat ihn einfach alleine an der Kasse stehen lassen.

Im Laden ist es fast unheimlich still, deshalb bleibt Kurt wo er ist und wippt ein paar Minuten lang mit den Füßen auf und ab in der Hoffnung, dass Elliott nicht allzu lange für diese Pinsel brauchen wird. Aber bald schon wird ihm klar, dass Elliott sich alle Zeit der Welt nimmt, um seine neuen Babys auszusuchen, wie er sie manchmal nennt, also, denkt sich Kurt, kann er sich ebenso gut ein wenig umschauen, während er auf ihn wartet. Er kann keinen Verkäufer sehen, aber jemand summt irgendwo hinten im Laden leise vor sich hin, dort muss also jemand sein.

Kurt schlendert in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die Elliott verschwunden ist und versucht, die unterschiedlichen Farben, an denen er vorbeikommt, zu benennen. Er erkennt Ölfarben und Wasserfarben und Acrylfarbe, aber da sind seine Kenntnisse auch schon zu Ende und als er ein Regal erreicht voller Farbe, die wie Pulver aussieht, muss er einfach stehen bleiben und sich das anschauen. Es ist faszinierend – er hat den Kunstunterricht an der Schule immer gemocht, obwohl Bleistiftzeichnungen eher sein Ding waren als Farben und die Farben, die er auf den Regalen sieht sind wunderschön. Der Laden strahlt eine fast schon romantische Atmosphäre aus – all diese Farben und Pinsel, Bleistifte und Buntstifte, die nur darauf warten, benutzt zu werden, um wunderschöne Landschaften, Portraits und Moderne Kunst zu kreieren – so viel Potential und es kommt dem Gefühl sehr nahe, das Kurt selbst hat, wenn er Musiknoten durchblättert. Es ist alles irgendwie Kunst, nur in unterschiedlicher Form.

Die Tür zum hinteren Teil des Ladens steht offen und als Kurt anhält, um einen Blick hindurch zu werfen, stellt er fest, dass sie in einen kleinen Raum mit weißen Wänden führt, ein bisschen wie ein alter Lagerraum. Der Raum ist leer, bis auf eine lange Bank, die genau in der Mitte steht und die Wände sind voller Schwarz-Weiß-Zeichnungen und Gemälde in leuchtenden Farben, alle gerahmt und sorgfältig aufgehängt. Kurt lehnt sich zurück, sieht sich die Tür noch einmal an und bemerkt jetzt erst den Zettel, der daran klebt.

 

 

_**ALLTAGSMOMENTE** _

 

_von_

_B. Anderson_

 

_Alle Arbeiten sind verkäuflich_

_wenden Sie sich bitte an einen Mitarbeiter_

 

 

Neugierig betritt er den Raum und schaut sich zuerst die Gemälde an, die direkt vor ihm hängen. Derjenige, der sie gemalt hat, dieser B. Anderson, ist ganz offensichtlich gut – Kurt kann auf dreien der Bilder vertraute New Yorker Ansichten erkennen, alle drei so gut gemalt, dass er das Gefühl hat, als könne er das linke Bild betreten und direkt im Central Park herauskommen. Die Farben sind kräftig und lebhaft und als Kurt näher herangeht, kann er winzige Details in der Landschaft erkennen: einen Mann, der am Teich die Enten füttert, eine Frau, die in ihr Handy spricht, zwei kleine, Fußball spielende Kinder. Er lächelt sie an und ihm wird klar, dass daher wahrscheinlich der Titel der Ausstellung kommt.

Die andere Seite des Raums ist Bleistiftzeichnungen gewidmet, allesamt Portraits von Menschen, denen nicht bewusst zu sein scheint, dass jemand sie zeichnet. Die Bilder sehen aus wie alte Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografien, manche Linien sind bewusst verwischt, so dass die Menschen aussehen, als wären sie schon vor Jahrzehnten gemalt worden, obwohl die meisten entweder ein Smartphone oder ein Tablet benutzen, oder mit Kopfhörern Musik hören. Es ist ein cleverer Kontrast zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart und Kurt dreht sich mitten im Raum um sich selbst, um die Arbeiten zu betrachten, die er von der Tür aus noch nicht gesehen hat.

Und dann hält er inne.

Dort, gleich neben dem Portrait eines jungen Mädchens mit Kopfhörern und dem Bild eines älteren Mannes, der mit einem kleinen Jungen spricht, ist sein Gesicht. _Kurts_ Gesicht. Sein Profil, um genau zu sein, das Haar nach oben frisiert und den Blick gesenkt, um auf das Handy in seiner Hand zu schauen. All die vertrauten Details sind da – die kleine Narbe an seinem Hals, das Muster seines Herbstmantels, die blassen Sommersprossen auf Wange und Nase, das leise Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, wie er es auch schon auf ein paar Fotos gesehen hat, als würde er an etwas denken, das ihn glücklich macht. Etwas oder Jemanden.

Kurt tritt näher heran und sein Herz hämmert in seiner Brust. Die Zeichnung ist atemberaubend – sie sieht genauso aus wie er, und sie lässt ihn wunderschön aussehen – ätherisch gar – als wäre es ein Foto, das ein professioneller Fotograf von ihm gemacht hat und für einen Moment kann er gar nicht verstehen, wieso dieser kleine Künstlerladen ein Bild von ihm an seiner Wand hängen hat. Er kennt keinen Anderson – oder etwa doch? Hat Elliott ein Bild von ihm gezeichnet und dann einen falschen Namen benutzt, um es auszustellen? Oder hat einer von Elliotts Freunden ihn als Modell benutzt, ohne dass er es bemerkt hat?

Kurt sieht sich die anderen Zeichnungen an und versucht, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen und da plötzlich fällt es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Alltagsmomente. All die Menschen auf den Zeichnungen sitzen oder stehen still, die Umrisse eines Fensters schwach hinter ihnen erkennbar, ihr Blick ist nie auf die Person gerichtet, die sie zeichnet, als versuchten sie ganz offensichtlich, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen.

Sie sind alle in der U-Bahn gezeichnet worden.

Kurt schluckt, sein Herzschlag wird sogar noch schneller und lauter. Das kann nicht sein. Wie könnte das sein? Das ist doch lächerlich, er kann doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass –

Er geht näher an sein Portrait heran und bemerkt eine kleine Plakette daneben, mit dem Namen des Bildes darauf:

 

 

_Morgendliche Träumerei (Bleistift, 2016)_

 

 

"Oh, Verzeihung, Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt! Ich sehe, du hast unsere kleine Galerie entdeckt – "

Als hinter ihm eine Stimme erklingt, dreht Kurt sich überrascht und ein wenig erschreckt um und steht einem jungen Mann in einer Schürze gegenüber, die deutlich macht, dass er ein Angestellter ist. Er hat dunkles Haar mit etwas zu viel Haargel darin, sanfte Augen und Augenbrauen, die fast wie Dreiecke geformt sind – und eine helle, bunte Fliege mit Regenbogen darauf um den Hals.

Er ist es. Der Junge aus der U-Bahn.

Kurt kann das Echo seines Herzschlags in seinen Ohren hören, schnell und laut und ohrenbetäubend.

Als er Kurt sieht, bleibt dem Jungen der Mund offen stehen und die Worte, die er sagen wollte ersterben. Er blickt an Kurt vorbei auf das Portrait von ihm, als wolle er sicher gehen, und dann wieder auf Kurt mit großen, vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Du bist das", haucht er leise.

Kurt blinzelt. "Ich.... ich habe das Gefühl, als müsste ich das jetzt zu dir sagen", stottert er.

Der Junge klappt seinen Mund endlich zu und kommt einen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer. "Es ist..... es tut mir leid, es ist nur..." Er lacht leise und _oh,_ er hat so ein nettes Lachen, sanft und melodisch. "Es ist so seltsam, dich hier zu sehen. Ich hab' nicht – "

"Da bist du ja!", kommt Elliotts Stimme von der Tür, als er hereinstürmt, die Hände voller Sachen – nicht nur Pinsel, sondern auch noch andere Malutensilien. "Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich aus dem Staub gemacht. Ich habe die Pinsel ausgesucht, wir können also – "

Er verstummt, als er Kurt und den Jungen bemerkt, der reglos mitten im Zimmer steht. Er runzelt die Stirn, schaut von einem zum anderen und scheint dann das Portrait hinter Kurt zu entdecken. Er reißt die Augen fast schon lächerlich weit auf und schaut dann erneut zwischen Kurt und dem Jungen hin und her.

"Was ist – Oh. _Oh!"_ Elliott schnappt nach Luft und zeigt mit dem Finger auf den Jungen. "Du bist der – Oh mein Gott. Beachtet mich nicht, ich bin schon weg. Ich war gar nicht erst hier", sagt er schnell und verschwindet aus dem Raum, bevor Kurt es richtig realisieren kann.

"Ich ... ich nehme an, das ist ein Freund von dir?", sagt der Junge ein wenig unsicher nach einer schweigsamen Pause. "Er hat gerade ungefähr zehn Minuten lang unsere Pinselkollektion liebkost. Es wirkte ziemlich intensiv."

Kurt seufzt und kämpft gegen das Bedürfnis an, sich in den Nasenrücken zu kneifen. "Das ist typisch für ihn. Ich entschuldige mich dafür."

"Nein, ist schon okay", versichert der Junge schnell. Er scharrt mit den Füßen und schaut zur Tür – und wieso ist Kurt noch nie vorher aufgefallen, wie lang seine Wimpern sind? Das gehört verboten. "Ich .... ich glaube, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann sollte ich derjenige sein, der sich entschuldigt", fügt er hinzu und kratzt verlegen seinen Nacken.

Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Und weswegen?"

"Ich hab... Ich heiße übrigens Blaine", sagt der Junge – Blaine. "Der B. Anderson auf dem Schild an der Tür, um genau zu sein."

"Das hab ich mir schon gedacht." Kurt lächelt und jetzt wo er einen Namen zu dem Gesicht hat, fühlt er sich ein wenig wohler. "Ich bin Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt", wiederholt Blaine und seine Lippen formen ein Lächeln um den Namen. Er hat eine schöne Art, Kurts Namen zu sagen, ganz sanft und bedächtig. "Schön dich kennenzulernen, Kurt."

"Ganz meinerseits, Blaine."

Sie lächeln sich eine ganze Weile lang nur an, bis Blaine sich daran zu erinnern scheint, was er vorher hat sagen wollen und den Kopf schüttelt, als sei er gerade aus einer Trance erwacht. "Also, wegen der Entschuldigung – ich glaube, ich sollte derjenige sein, der sich entschuldigt. Für.... Du weiß schon. Das Portrait."

Er deutet mit der Hand zu dem Portrait und Kurt sieht es an und ist erneut fasziniert davon, wie wunderschön und akkurat es ist. "Warum in aller Welt solltest du dich dafür entschuldigen wollen?", fragt er und fühlt sich plötzlich fast so, als müsse er es verteidigen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ist es nicht.... ein bisschen unheimlich?", meint Blaine und geht ein paar Schritte auf die Zeichnung zu. "Ich meine, das sind sie alle irgendwie, weil die Leute darauf nicht wussten, dass ich sie zeichne, aber – Es hatten einfach nur unbedeutende Skizzen sein sollen, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber dann hat Mrs Williamson – ihr gehört der Laden – sie haben ihr so gut gefallen, dass sie wollte, dass ich sie auch ausstelle und... Na ja, das hab ich dann gemacht." Er zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. "Es tut mir ehrlich leid, wenn du dich deswegen irgendwie unwohl fühlst und – und wenn du willst, werde ich es natürlich abhängen –"

"Nein!", unterbricht ihn Kurt so laut, dass Blaine zusammenzuckt. "Tut mir leid, aber – bitte entschuldige dich nicht dafür", redet er weiter und streckt die Hände nach Blaine aus. "Ich finde es nicht unheimlich, ganz und gar nicht. Ich.... ehrlich gesagt, fühle ich mich ein bisschen geschmeichelt", gesteht er. "Und überrascht, wie wunderschön du mich darauf aussehen lässt."

"Aber du _bist_ wunderschön", platzt Blaine heraus und er schlägt sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund.

"W-was?" Kurts Herz setzt einen Schlag aus.

"Entschuldige, jetzt wird's wirklich unheimlich", sagt Blaine und lässt die Hand sinken. Seine Ohren sind leicht gerötet. "Aber.... Du bist wunderschön", sagt er leise." Deshalb wollte ich dich zeichnen. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich etliche Stunden nur damit zugebracht, dein Lächeln richtig hinzukriegen."

Kurt schaut verlegen zu Boden. "Danke. Du.... Du hast wirklich tolle Arbeit geleistet."

Blaine tritt einen Schritt näher und senkt den Kopf, um Kurts Blick einzufangen. "Dann.... dann findest du es also nicht unheimlich oder so?"

"Absolut nicht." Kurt schaut das Portrait an und atmet tief ein. Blaine hat ihn bereits wunderschön genannt, und das muss etwas zu bedeuten haben, _irgendwas,_ wahrhaftig – und wenn er jetzt nicht endlich was sagt, dann kann er dieses Romatikgedöns auch gleich ein für alle mal aufgeben. "Ich.... Ich habe tatsächlich bei all den U-Bahnfahrten verzweifelt versucht, herauszufinden, was du da zeichnest. Es ist also wirklich eine nette Überraschung."

"Wirklich?" Blaines Lächeln verzieht sich zu einem atemberaubenden Grinsen. "Das ist... Wow." Er lacht noch einmal auf und schiebt die Hände in die Taschen seiner Schürze. "Würdest du.... Ähm. Würdest du es gern haben? Das Bild meine ich. Natürlich umsonst."

"Oh nein, ich könnte nicht...."

"Ich bestehe darauf", unterbricht ihn Blaine lächelnd. "Mir hat die Vorstellung immer gefallen, meine Portraits den Leuten zu geben, die auch tatsächlich darauf abgebildet sind, und wenn du wirklich findest, dass es eine gelungene Arbeit ist, dann – "

"Ich finde es großartig", stellt Kurt klar und Blaines Lächeln wird wieder breiter. "Ich meine, du bist großartig. All diese Portraits sind traumhaft."

Blaine wird rot, und oh Gott, er errötet so hübsch, das ist sowas von unfair. "Aber ich bestehe trotzdem darauf. Du hast mich mit genügend Komplimenten belohnt, um mich durch einen ganzen Monat lästiger Professoren und nicht-enden-wollender Arbeitstage zu bringen." Er zuckt die Schultern und seine Bewegung wirkt ein wenig zu lässig, um glaubhaft zu sein und dann greift er nach dem Bild, um es von der Wand abzunehmen. "Ich meine, du kannst es ja zum Beispiel deiner Freundin schenken, wenn du willst..."

Kurt hält inne; seine Gedanken, die gerade mit dem Anblick der schlanken Muskeln unter Blaines engen T-Shirt-Ärmeln beschäftigt waren, kommen plötzlich zum Stillstand – in der U-Bahn hat Blaine immer einen Mantel getragen, es ist also kein Wunder, dass Kurt ein wenig abgelenkt ist, wenn er tatsächlich seine Arme sehen kann.

Aber hat er gerade – Hat er gerade so ganz nebenbei versucht, herauszufinden, ob Kurt Single ist?

"Ich.... Freundinnen sind nicht so wirklich mein Ding", sagt er langsam. Blaine schaut über die Schulter zurück und ihre Blicke treffen sich. "Und ich.... habe nicht wirklich jemanden. _So_ jemanden. In meinem Leben. Zur Zeit."

Blaine blinzelt. "Oh." Er atmet aus und wendet sich wieder dem Bild zu. Seine Wangen sind immer noch leicht gerötet, oder vielleicht geht auch gerade die Fantasie mit Kurt durch, aber er könnte schwören, dass er gerade gesehen hat, wie Blaines Finger auf dem Bilderrahmen gezuckt haben, als wäre er sichtlich nervös.

Kurt schluckt und Elliotts Worte von vorhin klingen ihm in den Ohren. Ist, ihn aus der Ferne anzuhimmeln und zu träumen wirklich seine beste Option, oder das Beste, was er tun kann? Immerhin ist er ein Hummel.

_Was kann schon Schlimmstenfalls passieren?_

"Also da ist dieser Junge, den ich jede Woche in der U-Bahn sehe, und ich himmele ihn gewissermaßen aus der Ferne an", sagt er schnell. "Er scheint ziemlich nett zu sein und er sieht unheimlich gut aus und er lächelt immer, wenn wir uns anschauen."

Blaine erstarrt mit dem Rücken zu Kurt, das Portrait in den Händen.

"Ich habe nur noch nicht den Mut gehabt, ihn anzusprechen", fügt Kurt hinzu. Seine Hände schwitzen und sein Herz hämmert wie die Bässe in diesem Club, in den ihn Elliott einmal mitgeschleppt hat – laut, hektisch und so als bekäme er keine Luft mehr.

Blaine stellt das Portrait auf den Boden und lehnt es sachte gegen die Wand, dann dreht er sich zu Kurt um. Seine Wangen sind definitiv leicht gerötet.

"Das ist aber ein Zufall", sagt er langsam, "denn ich habe auch diesen Jungen angehimmelt, den ich jede Woche in der U-Bahn sehe. Er sieht aus wie ein Model und ist auch gekleidet wie eins und er hat die schönsten Augen und das wundervollste Lächeln, das ich je gesehen habe."

Er schaut Kurt von unten durch seine Wimpern hindurch an. Er lächelt schüchtern und, oh Gott, Kurt könnte ihn gleich hier und jetzt küssen, oder zumindest laut quietschen, aber er entscheidet sich dafür, Blaine nur anzugrinsen wie ein Verrückter.

"Ich bin sicher, dass dieser Junge auch ziemlich an dir interessiert ist", bringt er heraus. "Ich meine, ich wette, er würde sich gern mal mit dir verabreden."

"Würde er?", fragt Blaine, aber dann lächelt er amüsiert und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Ich meine – würdest _du?_ Wir reden doch über uns, oder nicht?"

"Tun wir", lacht Kurt. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen, bevor Elliott sich entschließt, mich noch einmal suchen zu kommen, aber.... ja, ich würde mich gern mit dir verabreden. Wenn du Interesse hast."

"Und wie. Ganz bestimmt", sagt Blaine, nickt begeistert und wippt mit den Füßen auf und ab. Dann hält er plötzlich inne und reißt die Augen auf. "Oh! Das Bild! Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, warte kurz..."

Er bückt sich und löst Kurts Portrait behutsam aus dem Rahmen und Kurt schaut ihm dabei zu, folgt den Bewegungen seiner langen Finger und seiner voller Konzentration zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. Er kennt diesen Jungen noch nicht besonders lange, aber er möchte mehr über ihn erfahren, möchte seine Marotten und Gewohnheiten kennenlernen. Er hat noch keinen Jungen getroffen, bei dem er sich so gefühlt hat. Keinen dieser Jungen, die immer entweder zuviel oder nicht genug waren und es ist.... Es ist berauschend, endlich zu erkennen, dass sein Traum wahr werden könnte.

Mit jedem von Blaines Worten, mit jeder seiner Bewegungen fühlt er es mehr und mehr.... _richtig_. Es ist genau richtig. Und Kurt schert sich nicht darum, ob es seltsam ist, dass er schon nach so kurzer Zeit _so_ fühlt.

Blaine rollt das Blatt Papier zusammen und streckt es Kurt hin. "Hier hast du es", sagt er mit einem Lächeln.

Kurt errötet – peinlich berührt, weil er Blaine gerade so abgecheckt hat – und nimmt die Papierrolle entgegen. "Danke dir", sagt er. "Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, als sollte ich für dieses Portrait bezahlen. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, dass ich es umsonst bekomme."

Blaine schürzt die Lippen und seine Augen funkeln. "Wie wäre es.... wenn du mich zum Abendessen einlädst? Weil wir ja sowieso gerade vom Verabreden gesprochen haben. Oder Mittagessen? Ich bin flexibel. Wäre das okay?"

Kurt legt den Kopf schief, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, aber das Dauerlächeln auf seinem Gesicht verrät wahrscheinlich seine wahren Gefühle. "Weißt du, ich glaube das wäre es. Soll ich dir meine Nummer geben, oder –"

Blaine streckt die Hand aus und legt sie auf das zusammengerollte Portrait, gleich neben Kurts Hand. Ihre Daumen berühren sich beinahe und Kurt spürt, wie sein Herzschlag sich wieder beschleunigt. Er ist kein sehr taktiler Mensch, aber aus irgendeinem Grund möchte er sich Blaines Berührung nicht entziehen. Blaine muss von irgendwoher einen Stift hervorgezaubert haben, denn er beugt sich näher und kritzelt seine Telefonnummer auf die Rückseite des Portraits. Seine kräftigen Schultern und das gegelte Haar sind direkt vor Kurts Nase und Kurt fühlt sich plötzlich ein wenig beschwingt, einem Jungen so nah zu sein, an dem er so interessiert ist.

Er atmet ein und der Duft von Himbeeren erfüllt seine Nase.

Blaine richtet sich auf, als er fertig ist und beendet die letzte Ziffer mit einem Schnörkel. "So, bitte", dann runzelt er die Stirn und drückt sanft Kurts Hand. "Hey, bist du noch da? Du siehst aus, als wärst du mit deinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders."

"Ja, tut mir leid." Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und der Himbeerduft verfliegt.Er lächelt Blaine an, blickt dann auf das Portrait hinab und zeichnet mit dem Finger die Zahlen nach, die Blaine darauf geschrieben hat. Seine Haut kribbelt, wo Blaine sie berührt hat.

Meine Güte. So fühlt sich das also an?

"Danke dir", sagt er ein wenig atemlos. "Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall schreiben, okay? Und dann gehen wir essen oder so?"

Blaine lächelt. "Ich freue mich darauf."

"Ich mich auch", sagt Kurt. "Und ich werde.... Sehe ich dich morgen in der U-Bahn? Ist Mittwoch nicht einer deiner üblichen Tage?"

Blaine nickt und sogar seine Augen lächeln. "Ja, das ist er. Ich werde dich ansprechen."

"Nicht, wenn ich dich zuerst anspreche", erwidert Kurt und geht rückwärts in Richtung Tür.

Blaine lacht auf, in seinen Augenwinkeln erscheinen Lachfältchen und – _Junge, Junge_.

Kurt hat es ganz fürchterlich erwischt.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Elliott wartet vor dem Laden auf ihn mit einer Tasche voller Pinsel, kleiner Leinwände und wer weiß was noch alles, die er regelrecht in den Armen wiegt, wie man ein Neugeborenes tragen würde.

"Das hast du jetzt aber nicht geklaut, oder?", fragt Kurt, als er ihn entdeckt.

"Es sah aus, als würdest du dir noch jede Menge Zeit lassen, deshalb habe ich es selbst bezahlt", erklärt Elliott und starrt demonstrativ auf das zusammengerollte Papier in Kurts Händen. Er hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. "Und?" fragt er gedehnt. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Kurt wird rot und spielt nervös mit dem Papier. "Er... Er hat mir seine Nummer gegeben. Wir werden uns verabreden; wahrscheinlich Ende der Woche, wenn alles gut läuft."

Elliott johlt und schlägt ihm auf den Rücken. "Kurt! Oh mein Gott, das ist großartig! Er ist der Junge aus der U-Bahn, stimmt's?"

Kurt nickt und blickt lächelnd auf Blaines Nummer hinab. Es fühlt sich ein wenig unwirklich an, aber er hat sie immer noch hier in seinen Händen – eine Telefonnummer und ein Portrait. "Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er auch mich die ganze Zeit angehimmelt hat, aber er war zu schüchtern, etwas zu sagen. Genau wie ich."

"Du schuldest mir was", ruft Elliott fröhlich. "Und wie du mir was schuldest."

Kurt schaut ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Na, du hast nicht für meine Pinsel bezahlt, obwohl das so abgemacht war, weil du zu beschäftigt warst, Mr U-Bahn-Künstler dort drüben verliebte Augen zu machen", führt Elliott aus und nickt in Richtung des Ladens, "und jetzt hast du auch noch eine Verabredung mit besagtem Mister und das alles nur, weil ich dich quer durch die Stadt geschleppt und dich alleine in einem Künstlergeschäft herumlaufen gelassen habe." Er zwinkert Kurt zu. "Es ist übrigens gern geschehen. Und wie schon gesagt: Du schuldest mir was."

Kurt lacht und genau in dem Augenblick piept das Handy in seiner Tasche. Er ist viel zu glücklich, um sich darüber zu ärgern, dass er sich diesen Pullover jetzt nicht mehr wird leisten können. "Komm schon, gehen wir. Ich bin schon zu spät für mein Treffen mit Rachel und ich will mich jetzt nicht auch noch mit deiner Selbstgefälligkeit auseinandersetzen."

"Ach übrigens", meldet Elliott sich zu Wort, als sie weitergehen. "Ich habe deine Nummer an der Kasse hinterlegt, nur für den Fall, dass du zu beschäftigt damit wärst, in den Augen von Mr U-Bahn-Künstler zu versinken, anstatt ihm deine Nummer zu geben. Das eben wird also wohl _er_ gewesen sein."

"Wie kannst du nur –" beginnt Kurt und zieht sein Handy hervor. Es piept erneut in seiner Hand.

Elliott kichert nur. "Oh Mann, euch hat es beide so was von erwischt."

 

**Von [Unbekannte Nummer]:**

_Hallo, hier ist Blaine? Vom Künstlerladen? Ich glaube, dein Freund hat deine Nummer an der Kasse hinterlassen (Mrs Williamson wird mich deswegen noch wochenlang aufziehen, oh Mann, ich sollte dir die Notiz zeigen, die dein Freund zu der Nummer dazu geschrieben hat) und ich konnte einfach nicht warten – ich hoffe, das ist auch nicht unheimlich!_

 

**Von [Unbekannte Nummer]:**

_Egal, hättest du morgen Zeit zum Mittagessen? Oder Abendessen? Du bezahlst, wie ausgemacht! :-)_

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefallen hat, dann würde ich mich über Kudos und einen Kommentar freuen. <3 <3


End file.
